Selective Catalytic Reduction (SCR) vehicles are diesel powered motor vehicles which are compatible with the use of an operating fluid to reduce emissions. Typically, the SCR vehicle has a urea tank, separate from the fuel tank, which is used to carry an operating fluid such as an automotive urea solution, or the like. Automotive Urea Solution (AUS) is a solution of high purity urea in de-mineralized water. AUS is stored in a urea tank of an SCR vehicle and is sprayed into the exhaust gases of the vehicle in order to convert oxides of nitrogen into elementary nitrogen and water. An SCR vehicle may then advantageously satisfy various emission standards, such as the Euro V Emissions Standard.
Problematically, AUS freezes at a temperature of approximately minus eleven degrees centigrade. In order to ensure this method of reducing emissions in an SCR vehicle remains effective, the AUS needs to be maintained in a liquid state to allow injection.
SCR vehicles generally rely on a heating wire or the like, which may be molded into or wrapped around the AUS hose or line to avoid freezing of the AUS. This is a rather inefficient and inflexible solution that requires a complete redesign of the fluid line to change its heating properties. Thus, to change the heating characteristics of an internal wire assembly, another production run of the hose must be produced and the resistance per foot is changed when the hose is being extruded by either changing the wire pitch, the wire size or adding more wires into the system, or a combination of all three.
SCR hoses require connection to an electrical power source. Insulation piercing (IP) connectors are commonly used to form mechanical and electrical connections between insulated cables. Typically, an IP connector includes metal piercing blades with sets of teeth on either end thereof. The piercing blades are mounted in housing members (e.g., along with environmental sealing components). The housing members are clamped about the insulated cable so that one set of teeth of a piercing blade engages a main cable and the other set of teeth of the piercing blade can engage another conductor. The teeth penetrate the insulation layers and make contact with the underlying conductors, thereby providing electrical continuity between the conductors through the piercing blade.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 8,444,431 which discloses an electrical connector assembly for mechanically and electrically connecting first and second cables each including an elongate electrical conductor covered by an insulation layer includes a housing configured to receive the cables, an electrically conductive bus member in the housing, an electrically conductive first and second blade members in the housing each having an inner end, an outer end and an insulation piercing feature on the outer end. The inner ends are coupled to the bus member and the insulation piercing features each include at least one tooth configured to pierce through the insulation covers of the cables and electrically engage the cable conductor. The bus member provides electrical continuity between the first and second blade members and thereby the conductors of the first and second cables when the conductors are engaged by the insulation piercing feature of the first and second blade members.
What is needed is a self-piercing connector comprising a first cutting member having a semi-circular form and comprising portions that extend tangentially from each end of the first cutting member, a second cutting member having a semi-circular form and comprising portions that extend tangentially from each end of the second cutting member, the first cutting member and the second cutting member electrically isolated from each other. The present invention meets this need.